Harry searches for the truth
by Monkeythebob
Summary: A Harry and Charmed crossover. Harry has lived with the Charmed ones since his aunt and uncle put him up for adoption.please R&R Harry is the adopted son of Piper and Leo
1. Default Chapter

A/n. This is a round robin done by my bro and I hope liked it. Please R&R.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry flexed his fingers, he liked his new power, fireballs, now how cool is this, he thought. He looked around for something to test his new power on, and there in the corner he noticed an armchair. It reminded him of a memory he'd rather forget, it was pink with yucky patterns, that has to go he decided. He conjured up a fireball in his palm and hurled it at the chair. Unfortunately for Harry the fireball sped forward at an alarming rate straight through the stained glass window 'SHIT!' he thought 'now I'm in for it.'

Piper had just heard a window smash and ran into the other room to investigate. 'Oh you little...'she thought as she saw the window smasher. 'Harry!' she shouted 'I have told you again and again. Don't be a Pratt and try to destroy our possessions!' she screeched as though Harry was on the other side of a quidditch pitch.

'I'm sorry!' he wined

'Arrrgg!' she said in gritted teeth 'What were you trying to destroy?'

'The chair' he told her

'Oh that' she said and threw out her hands and the ugly pink chair exploded 'Now you don't have to practice in the house!' she left Harry standing there stunned for quite a while later.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

After a while Harry came back downstairs where Phoebe was on the phone to the window replacement agency.

Just then Paige came in from work 'Hey Harry' she said, then she noticed Piper's still fuming face, 'what did you do this time?' guessing at once that Harry had been testing out his new powers again.

Piper walked around the table talking as she went 'He only tried to blow up a chair miss spectacularly and smashing the most expensive window in the house!'

'Harry, Harry, Harry,' said Paige 'what are we going to do with you?'

'The man is coming over tomorrow to measure the window and check the design we want' said Phoebe coming off the phone 'Leo can fix it when they deliver the glass.'

'Good,' said Piper who was now staring at Harry with a steely glare, then the phone rang and Paige answered it.

'Hello, yeah that should be ok. Ok see you there. Bye.' She said as she talked on the phone, 'Right,' she started as she put down the phone 'Molly was asking whether Harry could go over to play with Ron tomorrow.'

'Sound cool,' said Piper and she gestured for Harry to go into the living room and out of the kitchen 'A whole day free of Harry' though Piper 'Yes. Peace and quite, and a low bill.'

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The sun came up the following morning streaking through the gap in the curtains and onto her face. Her eyes snapped open and tried to remember why she felt a sense of relaxation and freedom. Whoosh! Bang! Crash! 'SHIT!' someone shouted below.

Piper sat up on her bed and growled 'Harry' Bang! Crash! Smash! 'Ahhh!' Piper jumped off her bed and ran down to the source of the noise. There stood Harry, Ron and Ron's unmistakable older twin brothers, Fred and George Weasley.

'Hello Piper.' Harry said politely.

Piper looked around Harry's room, a mess was an understatement. Harry had obviously been showing his new possessed powers to his friends.

Piper felt her anger rise up suddenly and she let the first word come out.

'HARRY!!'

A swirl of light appeared next to her 'What happened?' asked Paige 'oh' she added seeing Piper' face. Paige turned round to Harry 'OH' she exclaimed seeing the mess.

'What, the, hell, happened?' asked Piper her eyes closed hoping it was all a nightmare.

'well...' said Harry as he tried to explain.

'It was our fault' Ron told Piper, and she rounded on him.

'So. What happened?' she repeated glaring at Ron, he now looked as if he wished he had let Harry take the.

'Well' he squeaked 'Fred and George and I came by floopowder, and... and Fred tripped over Harry's bag and knocked over the chest of draws. Then when we were all in here, Harry showed us his new power, and he threw it at the wall but it ricotced off and hit the cupboard knocking off the vase.' He explained, and then Piper let her full rage on Harry, but only when she had frozen the Weasleys.

'Harry James Potter! You Stupid Idiot! Do not use your powers unless there is an attack, or you are practising with supervision!' she yelled, then she straightened her hair and unfroze the Weasleys.

'Right,' she said smiling 'Would you like something to eat before you go?'

She turned around and went to the kitchen the Weasleys followed with very confused faces.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Half an hour later Harry and the others had had something to eat and were ready to go back to the Burrow.

'Bye Paige, Bye Phoebe, Bye Piper' Harry yelled as he stepped into the fire. In a second he was gone and the green swirling of flootravel came to him and in an instant he came out at the Burrow where he stood up and received a hug off of Mrs Weasley at once.

'Hello dear' she said kindly 'Welcome back.'

'Thank you Mrs Weasley.' Harry replied.

As soon as Harry left Piper sank into one of the armchairs in the lounge. She shut her eyes, before she realised that she should get Harry's room sorted.

She groaned and then decided she could let Harry do that as a punishment. This peace and quite was too good to miss 'But,' she thought 'so much for the low bill.'

After Harry had said hell to everyone he went outside with Fred, George and Ron smiling mischievously 'Now' he thought 'I can really try out my powers.'

'Hey George' he yelled 'can you spot a gnome for me I think one might want heating up' he laughed and conjured a fireball up in his hand.

Ron, Fred and George's faces split into massive grins. They looked around 'There' shouted Fred pointing to a grey little gnome.

Harry immediately threw the fireball at the gnome...

Piper drifted of off into an uneasy sleep even though she had only been up an hour. Piper had barely been asleep 2 mins before...Bang! The front door slammed. Paige came in

'Piper. Piper' she called.

'What?!' Piper appeared in the door way.

'It's Harry'

Piper slapped her hand to her forehead 'What's he done now?' she said through gritted teeth.


	2. st mungos

Ok lets get down to business thanx for all those who reviewed it has inspired me to start writing again but first I need to straighten a few things out:

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The fireball flew through the air towards the gnome. The gnome's face grew to a look to sheer horror; it dived out of the way. It was now Harry's turn to look shocked, behind the gnome was a can of Mr. Weasley's petrol collection.

Fred, George and Ron were still laughing not knowing what was coming. The fireball made impact with the can...

A swirl of light appeared in a reception area, and Piper stormed straight to the desk, Paige right behind her.

'Hello' said the women at the desk 'How can I help you?'

'Well you can start by telling me where an 11 year old boy called Harry James Potter is and why are all these people here?'

'All these people are here for the exactly the same reason you are; to see Harry James Potter and I'm sorry I can only allow family members.

Piper could not be bothered to go through the process of explaining that she had adopted Harry, so to her (and the others) Harry was most definitely family.

So Piper just simply threw out her hands and froze everyone in the room, reached over the desk, found Harry on the list and hurried towards the ward. Paige followed quickly after her

They entered the ward where there were four beds. 'Oh there you are!' cried out a voice from one of the beds. They looked over where they saw Mrs. Weasley looking extremely anxious with her husband next to her, he looking slightly abashed.

'I've been so worried that you didn't get my owl I was just about to send another'

Piper looked around and saw that Harry was lying on one of the beds, unconscious, and what looked like an orange paste over his skin.

Click. A door opened behind them, Piper span around quickly and in came the nurse who was at the front desk. Piper raised her hands but Paige put her hands over Pipers to stop her from using her powers.

'So this is where you went! I thought I told you that you could not see him it is for family members only!'

Pipers face started to go slightly red in anger. Mrs. Weasley sensing danger said quickly,

'Don't worry they're with us!' The nurse looked surprised and announced that she was sorry and would leave them alone.

'Right' said Piper 'Now could somebody please tell me what happened?'

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

(Flashback)

The fireball made impact. The fireball was so hot that it melted it through the metal and made contact with the petrol. The can exploded sending bits of metals everywhere the sheer force of the explosion forced Harry and the Weasley's off their feet and slamming them into the trees behind them knocking them unconscious.

Flames were everywhere, the grass was ablaze and the flames licked the boys, luckily the boys were rescued by Mrs. Weasley who quickly conjured up stretchers and took them to St. Mungo's via floopowder.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A/N. Ok sorry that wasn't very long but my sis says to keep it for suspense. And just for the record this is a combined effort from Lornaluvshp (female) and Monkeythebob (male). Right, please review and tell us whether the story is any good or not and maybe just maybe (lol) we will update soon. (P.s. All star by smash mouth is a great song)


	3. Harry's confusion

Ok thank you Pipercharmed for reviewing. I am ashamed at you others for not reviewing. So therefore this chapter is dedicated to my faithful reviewer who reviewed chapter 2.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Piper's face was impassive; suddenly she came to her senses and yelled 'Leo!' Her husband appeared in a swirl of orbs.

'What's up hunn...' he started to say but he spotted his adopted son and his friends 'oh' he said and rushed over to heal the children with has white lighter power. He revived Harry first, then Fred and George and finally Ron. The children sat up, a little confused and before the Weasley's could work out what had happened Piper had thrown up her hands and froze them. Harry flinched he could guess what was going to happen.

'Harry James Potter' Piper screamed using Harry's full name again 'I am this close,' she held her thumb and forefinger a centimetre apart 'to binding your powers!'

Harry sat there with no change to his expression.

'Um...Piper' started Leo in his calming voice.

'What!' she snapped back automatically.

'We should discuss that later,'

'Ok then,' she agreed reluctantly 'well you mister,' she said as she rounded on Harry.

He sat there as if frozen, but then he croaked

'I'm sorry!'

'I said we are going to discuss later!'

'Ok he said meekly as he hung his head in shame. Piper went over to him and made get back into the position he was before the others were frozen. She threw out her hands and immediately the Weasley's came back to life.

'Oh Leo you angel!' shrieked Mrs Weasley.

'You could say that, literally' Piper muttered under her breath.

'Err....Piper,' said Paige, and Piper jumped, she had forgotten that Paige was there, 'I'll go and see if we can take them out of here' Piper nodded and Paige left the room.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

They arrived back at the house but before Harry could say anything Piper jumped in front of him and said 'Right bedroom, and do not come out until dinner!'

Harry stormed up the stairs fuming at his "Mum" he slouched onto his bed and looked towards the ceiling. 'I wonder what it would have been like if I had not been adopted and I had stayed with my real Aunt and Uncle' he thought. Harry often thought of this when he had been told off by Piper.

Harry eventually drifted off to sleep. He dreamed he was on a flying motorbike with an oversized person the bike landed and he was picked up and put at a front door then suddenly out of nowhere a bright green flash came out of nowhere. Harry woke up sweating all over. He had no idea why he was sweating, it wasn't hot and the dream was definitely not scary. A voice called from below 'Harry. Harry!' Harry recognised that voice. It was Piper and assuming from the tone she wanted to talk about what had happened. He sighed, sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed. Before he could do that however in came Piper.

'Harry. We need to talk about what happened, the responsibility of having these powers, what will happen if this happens again and what your punishment is now.'

Harry groaned not another punishment he had had enough when he hadn't had his powers 'Piper please not this "responsibility" talk again you gave it to me when I finally got my powers.'

Piper sat down at the desk chair and started to speak and did not stop until she had finished.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry had been grounded which included all the usual groundings (such as no T.V., no computer and no leaving the house without an adult) but with one additional clause he must not use his powers unless a demon came and tried to obliterate them.

The punishment had come into effect immediately and would not finish for two weeks. Harry had hit his worst punishment and it seemed that nothing would cheer him up. He had over heard his other two Aunts speaking (Aunt Paige and Phoebe) saying that maybe they should let him do something that was electronically based without Piper being in the house just to cheer him up a bit, but unfortunately Piper walked in and stamped on that idea seeing that she had heard it and that she had put a protection charm around the T.V so that only they could turn it on and touch it within a 5m radius, which meant the whole of the living room.

However halfway through the punishment an owl arrived for Harry saying that he had been accepted for a Magical school called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and that term would start on the first of September. There was also a P.s. saying that a Man called Hagrid would be coming to get him on the 31st of July to take him to Diagon ally by floopowder as they did not know if Harry had been there or not. There was also a second letter saying all the school things that he would need to get. Harry re-read his story through a couple of times and wandered down stairs. He had heard of Hogwarts before. 'Didn't Ron mention that was where his brothers went to school?'

He reached the bottom of the stairs where he met his Aunt Paige.

'Hey there honey. What's that you got?' she asked.

'Err...a letter from a place called Hogwarts accepting me' he replied.

'That's great!' said Paige 'I thought you could be getting that soon'

'What is this place then?' Harry asked curiously.

Before Paige could answer, in came Phoebe.

'Hey guys. What's that you got?' asking the exact same question as her sister.

'Harry got accepted into Hogwarts.' Said Paige at once.

'Oh that's great. Good for you Harry. Oi Piper! Leo!' she yelled happily.

A swirl of light appeared and Piper came rushing down the stairs.

'What's up Phoebs?' Leo and Piper asked simultaneously.

'Harry's got the letter from Hogwarts.'

'Well done Harry' Piper smiled happily.

'Good on ya son' said Leo congratulating.

'Would some one please tell me what Hogwarts is?' asked Harry irritably 'Please?' he added.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

'Haven't we ever told you about Hogwarts?' asked Piper

'No you haven't' Harry answer bluntly he was starting to get a bit annoyed. Was no one going to tell him what was Hogwarts? 'I have only heard that it is a school and I think Ron's brothers go there but I have only heard that in passing.' He added.

'Well Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry like it says in it name.' Started Piper 'There you will learn Ron's type of magic. It is totally different to ours of what you have learnt. You will have to have a wand but I'm sure that the man Hagrid will tell you a great deal more than we have or can. But I'm sure that you will enjoy it, your mum and dad did.'

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Piper went upstairs feel quite sad it seemed that their life that they had brought up to be happy and organised was suddenly going to crash again now that the time had come to remove the spell, before she did that however she sat in the arm chair and thought of their meeting with Dumbledore 10 years before......

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A/n O.k. I hope I have left u intrigued but you will soon find out what Piper is remembering. As always REVIEW!


	4. Harry's Birthday

A/n Hello to everyone (Yolo! (to pipercharmed)) Hope you like this chapter, We don't think that this is the best chapter, but It had to be written. Review! Review! Reviewww!!! Please!!!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was a bright summer's morning with a clear blue sky and white fluffy clouds. Piper was staring at the sky thinking about how peaceful it was.

Though Harry didn't know it, Piper was feeling sad. Even though Harry played up, blew things up and generally caused an enormous amount of chaos, she still loved him.

Ever since she had adopted him her lover for him had grown more and more. He had become the son she never had.

True she was worried about him with all the demons that kept on popping into the house but now they were used to that. Now she would have to soon take off the spell, the 1st September to be exact.

This is what she was worried about; opening Harry up to his destiny...

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ding Dong the door bell went and brought Piper to her senses.

'I'll get that' yelled Phoebe from the hallway as Piper hurried down the stairs dreading who she knew it would be.

The door was opened and stood there was the biggest 'human' she had ever seen.

Phoebe just stood there for a few seconds with her mouth slightly open before Piper snapped 'Invite him in then'

'Oh yeah, sorry. Please come in at once' welcoming in the giant of a man.

'Thank ya.' Said the man.

'You must be Hagrid' Piper presumed.

'That be me.' The giant replied.

'Please go into the sitting room and we will get Harry for you' said Piper and guided him to the room.

Hagrid went into the sitting room and sat down there was an awkward silence.

'I'll go and get Harry then shall I?' asked Phoebe breaking it.

'Oh yeah of course.' Phoebe left the room and went to get Harry.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

'Would you like something to drink?' Piper asked trying to make conversation and at the same time to be as polite as possible. She was finding it difficult as this man was beginning to take her son away, but not for ever, Piper reminded herself.

'Yes please' replied the giant 'A Strong cup of tea if you have it'

'Of course,' said Piper and walked out smiling to herself. Stereotypical English, a cup of tea. (A/N: I just want to point out that I know plenty of English (I would as I live in the U.K.) people who do not like tea.)

Piper came back into the room and a split second later, in came Harry with a huge grin upon his face.

'Ahhh, here's Harry. The Birthday Boy.' This sentence that the giant had said didn't surprise anyone except Piper, whose eyes opened in shock, she had forgotten!

'Happy Birthday Harry!' Piper said as calmly as possible.

'Look at what Paige and Phoebe got me' Harry said excitedly running up to his mum and showing her his present. It was the new P.S 2 game that he had wanted so badly but she had not wanted him to have. She threw a nasty look at Phoebe and Paige but then smiled at Harry.

'That's wonderful honey' Piper said with a fixed smile wondering what the hell she was going to say.

'Hey Piper! Let's go and get Harry's present.' Paige suggested with a gin bigger than Harry's. Piper and Harry turned to look at her.

'Harry's present?' Piper said confused.

Harry turned back round to face Piper looking confused to.

Paige and Phoebe gave Piper a small wink.

'Oh yeah. Sorry Harry' patting his head and a smile coming to her face 'you wait here and I'll go and get it with Paige.'

Paige and Piper went out to the kitchen. 'Paige. What have you got up your sleeve?'

'Tut. How'd you guess?' Well Phoebe, Leo and I realised you had more important things to think about so Phoebe and I thought of a present you can give to Harry'

She went out over to a kitchen cupboard and got out a black box, went back to Piper and showed her what was in it.

Piper's mouth dropped 'where did you get this....?'

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Piper went back into the sitting room where Harry was asking the giant of a man different questions about Hogwarts.

'Hey do you want your present now?' asked Piper.

'What a dumb question' said Paige, as Harry's head turned with his face positively glowing. He jumped over the back of the sofa. Piper's lips thinned as soon as he did it but she thought she would overlook it just this once, as it was his birthday!

She handed him the black box. The black box was thin, painted oak with the charmed symbol engraved upon it. It had a gold clip on the side.

'Open it then Harry!' Paige pushed him.

Slowly Harry opened the box.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP


	5. The gift

A/n: Sorry we haven't updated in ages but we have been busy. BUT now it is half term so hopefully we should knock out a few chapters. Please enjoy...

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry looked inside. He did not expect to see what he had in there. It was a black chain with the Charmed symbol on the end of it. He was stunned, he defiantly wasn't expecting this.

'It was your Godfa...' Paige started to say but Piper cut across her 'It was Gram's. Its been in the family for centuries and we want you to have it' she partly made up.

'Thanks Piper' Harry said he was surprised, he didn't think that they would give him any heirlooms.

'I want you to wear it all the time when you are at Hogwarts to remember us and you never know what Grams might have done to it, it might even bring out another power. Ok?'

'Yes I will' Harry replied.

The giant coughed and they all jumped. They had completely forgotten that Hagrid had been there. He said 'I think Harry and I better get going. Have you got his key?'

'Yes I have it here' Piper said at once and got it out of her pocket.

Harry and Hagrid went to the door and Harry said his quick goodbyes and he told them he would see them later. They then went outside and turned right and walked down the street. Hagrid then took another right and went down an ally, he walked in bent down and picked up an empty coke can.

'Take hold of this' Hagrid commanded. Harry took it while Hagrid just put a finger on it, a second later Harry felt a jolt behind his navel as everything around him swirled around, and then materialised back in front of him, however the scenery had changed he was now in a white marble building that had tiny ugly men with pointed ears walking around.

'Welcome to Gringrotts' Hagrid said.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The charmed ones went into the living room all quite glum. They knew it was useless to argue, according to Leo, the Elders also wanted him to go to Hogwarts, not just Dumbledore. It was inevitable; Harry could not dodge his destiny. They just had to arm him for it in the best ways possible, and one of them was to send him to England where he would learn another form of magic. Harry was going to be the first person in history to have both forms of magic. This is where his destiny started.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

'I never got to thank you guys' Piper started 'this has made me a good deal happier.'

Just then a swirl of bright lights came and stood there was Leo.

'Oh there you are Leo' Piper said in a voice of relief. 'Thanks for the help of finding Harry's present'

'That's ok, but are you actually going to tell me what it does. Paige and Phoebe wouldn't tell me.'

'Of course' Piper exclaimed 'You weren't there when it was last given out.'

Piper then gave out the story that she hoped Harry wouldn't have to here about his Godfather.........

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry looked around the white building he was astonished, but already Hagrid was walking away in his long strides. Harry ran after him. When Harry reached him he was at the counter requesting to go to what sounded like, a vault, and as far as Harry knew a vault contained money.

Hagrid finished and was shown to a door to which Harry followed and entered. It came out into a dark passage where Harry got into a cart. The cart then sped off at a tremendous speed, taking rights and lefts every few seconds. Then before Harry even had time to enjoy the ride, he had to get out. Hagrid got out and leant against the wall looking green. The ugly looking man went to the door and put in the key but before he had chance to turn it Harry felt a warm glow near his chest he took out his chain and felt that it was glowing hot and it was getting hotter. He started to look around quickly, suddenly a demon was creeping up to him with an electric ball in his hand. From years of training from Piper, Paige and Phoebe he dived just out of the way before the electoball hit him, however the ugly little man turned around to see a ball of energy fly into him before he exploded spraying everything with green blood.Harry didn't have time to worry about that at the moment, all he thought about was to survive and to protect the remaining amount of people; Hagrid. The demon sent another ball of energy and was moving in for the kill. The demon was not even trying to kill any other people; the little man was just an accident.

Hagrid was unable to help as he was still feeling ill and could not move. Just then lots of different men came and surrounded the demon. The demon saw that he was outnumbered, so he shimmered away.

Harry then collapsed to the floor breathing heavily; he had never been alone when a demon had come. Then a thought struck him. 'Why didn't he use his fireballs. It was elementary really but somehow he had forgotten. Well he had only got his powers not long ago.' He then went on to a lot of other knock on thoughts. 'The demonic structure had not attacked him or the charmed ones for a long time but through all their social lives they had forgotten. Then there had been sort of a warning through the chain. Is that why he had been given it?'

Hagrid then came up to him and asked if he was all right. Harry got up and replied that he was fine.

After that Harry quickly got his money (was surprised what was in there) and took the cart ride to the surface and went out into the street where it was brilliant sunlight. Hagrid then guided him into many shops where he bought all his mysterious school things.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

'Do the elders know this?' Leo persisted

'Yes of course they do darling.' Piper said kindly 'they mustn't of thought it mattered you not knowing.'

But just as Piper said that Leo looked up into the sky and quickly announced that he had to go. He walked over to Piper and kissed her but halfway through the kiss he orbed and was gone.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry arrived late back at the house he said goodbye to Hagrid and walked to the front door. He rang the bell but no one came. He rang again. CRASH! A loud noise came from inside. Harry quickly went through the open window when he ran into the hallway where there was the same demon that he had fought earlier attacking his family.

Harry immediately sprung into action as he knew exactly what to do. He conjured a fireball into his hand and threw it forward. However he missed and hit a vase. The demon suddenly must of realised that he could not take on four of them and escaped yet again.

Piper quickly hurried to Harry giving him a hug. 'Hey Paige go and check in the book of shadows he might be in there. Phoebe you go and help and scry and I'll be up in a minute. We should also try and find out his motive.'

Turning to Harry she said 'so how was your day?'

Harry just replied 'he attacked me too'

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A/n: Ok Monkeythebob, here hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you feel kind enough to review. There is more importance to the box and the chain, so if it was a let down please forgive me. Oh yeah and I need a name for the demon so if you have any suggestions please let me know thanx. Monkeythebob.

Lornaluvshp: I must thank you all for reading this chapter. Also if you have any ideas for the story let me know! Please REVIEW!


	6. Piper goes crazy

'HE ATTACKED YOU TO!!!' PIPER SCREAMED AT THE TOP OF HER VOICE 'I thought you were meant to be safe with that man, Hagrid, or what ever his name was' she wasn't really bothered 'where did he attack you and what time was it and what happened?'

Harry was a little bit shocked he didn't expect to be shouted at, especially when he hadn't done anything wrong this time.

'Tell me' Piper persisted.

Harry told her what happened. She wasn't pleased at all.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Meanwhile Paige and Phoebe were consulting the Book of Shadows for the demon. As soon as they heard Piper's voice, they looked at each other, then they both, without speaking went back to the book. If she had to shout that loud they would soon find out about it, and they were right, in 10 minutes Piper came in to the attic.

'Right that's it. I am not sending my son to that school!' She slammed the door behind her.

'Ahhhh, hunny, it couldn't of been that bad? Could it?' Phoebe asked.

'Well couldn't it? Harry only got attacked by the same demon, and a 'Goblin' (A/n Harry was told what they were called from Hagrid when they were coming back) was killed. And, was I not told that Harry would be under full protection and would not be under any threat.'

'Look, Piper, Harry's got to take on a demon by himself one day, so what about now, it's no problem he didn't get killed and he's had enough experience, when he's been with us' Paige said comfortingly.

Piper started to cry 'Its just that I get sooo worried about him. If he died like Prue I would never forgive myself. Lily and James would never forgive us when we finally passed on.'

'Oh don't be ridiculous. We shall die long before Harry will, and hopefully we will be old and grey.' added Phoebe as she walked around to Piper and gave her a hug.

'I suppose your right but it is a thought that still comes into my head'

'We think about it to'

'Thanks you two. I don't know what I would do without you.'

'You to. But if you want to protect Harry, you have to give him as many chances as you can, to let him protect himself.'

'I suppose. But for time being I suggest we should search for this demon.'

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry was annoyed, he had been disallowed to go to Hogwarts now, and he had been looking forward to going for ages. To learn the magic that his parents had learnt.

Harry went to his trunk that Piper had got for him and he put all his new school things in. He looked up and saw the black box that his chain had come in. He picked it up, and opened it. A piece of velvet was sticking up. Harry was just playing with it when he thought he saw something else underneath it. He pulled up the velvet and was surprised to find that there was a piece of paper with his name on it. He took it out thoroughly confused about why a letter had been addressed to him when it had been Gram's before hand. He opened it and read it. It made his eyes widen in shock.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A/n Ok kind of a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. You will find out what is in the letter next time but if you have any ideas please tell me (I still need a name for the demon). And please review good or bad, I don't care. If I don't get many then I am thinking about stopping it. Cheers Monkeythebob.

P.S. Thanks to Pipercharmed for reviewing and helping me with this chapter.


	7. The letter

A/n: I love all you guys out there that's why I have decided to write this chapter and to put it up. Thank you for reviewing xxMoonshadowxx.

Ok when you review, if you have any questions I will happy enough to answer them and can you tell me where your from it would be interessting to know. i'm in the U.K if you hadn't already guessed. Now on the next chapter...........

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_'Dear Harry, _

_I think that for certain that no one would have told you about me, and if I am also right, I assume that you will go to live with the Charmed ones, so therefore you should get this._

_I am writing this when you are a year old to tell the real story of what happened and why you have not heard of me._

_To start with I am Sirius Black and when you were born I was named as your Godfather, so that if anything happened to your parents I would take over as your guardian. However that has all changed now, that your parents have died and I have been accused of being a traitor._

_To be frank I have to be honest it is partly my fault that you parents died but I will start from the beginning._

_It all started when I was sitting in your parent's house having tea with them and the Charmed ones, when Phoebe brushed her hand past James and see went into a state of what looked like shock. She then came out and told us that she had a premonition, that James and Lily with you had to go into hiding quickly otherwise Voldemort would come to get them, and kill them. Almost at the same time we got an owl from Dumbledore explaining that James and Lily, with you, had to go into hiding as a new teacher had just predicted their deaths. Almost at once we went into action. Leo orbed them out to Dumbledore, to plan where to hide them._

_Three hours later Leo came back and told us that they had been hidden by one of our magical methods and that I, Sirius Black, had been chosen for their secret keeper. This plan went well for a week until another one of your Dad's and my friend called Peter Pettigrew came to see me and told me that he wanted to see James and Lily but he needed me to tell him where it was. As Peter was a friend I told him. He went to see your parents that night and I was at the safehouse. I then decided that I should go and see your parents too. I came to the house to find your parents dead and you with Hagrid, in his arms. Hagrid told me that he was to take you to your Aunt and Uncle's and now I suppose you know what happened to you after that._

_I have now arrived back at my house and have put the chain in its box and after I have finished this letter I will put it where you found it. I am now off to find Peter but I might not return, as I will probably be arrested for assistance to murder and possibly to the murder of Peter if I get to him first, that is. And also that is why I am writing you this letter just to tell you the truth. But also if you are like your father, if you believe me, please come and help me get out of Azkaban. To start, look for another of your Dad's friends, he is called Remus Lupin and show him this letter._

_From your Godfather_

Sirius Black'

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ok I know it is a short chapter but I thought it was appropriate that the letter was in a chapter on its own. I think that I might of made lots of mistakes in this chapter about the storyline and how it would work. So if you are kind and loving (LIKE ALL OF YOU ARE) please tell me (by review or email either is good) and I shall rectify it ASAP. Thank you all and P.s Please review!!! Monkeythebob


	8. Where's Harry?

Hey everyone! Hope your all well! Here's the next chapter for you all hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry that it has taken so long to get this up but I have been way busy. My sister has not had time either but we soon hope to update on a regular basis. Enjoy......

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry stared at it. He couldn't believe it. He had a Godfather and no one had told him about it! However he understood why, 'If Piper, Paige and Phoebe all thought his Godfather a murder and had betrayed his parents then they wasn't likely to tell him were they? And what about this Lupin person' he thought and he decided that he would try to find him and ask all he could as he was sure that the Charmed ones would not tell him. 'They never told me that I had a Godfather' he thought.

Knock! There was a knock on his door, he quickly put the letter back where he found it and shouted 'Come in!'

The person came in, it was Paige.

'Hey honey. How are you?'

'How do you think?' Harry answered stubbornly 'I'm not allowed to go to Hogwarts'

'Well then I have some good news for you then' Paige said slyly 'Phoebe and I have persuaded your mum to let you go to Hogwarts, but don't go out on your own because if you are attacked and Piper finds out about it you are dead meat'

'Ok' Harry said happily going and giving his 'Aunt' a hug. As he was hugging her, a thought came to him. 'Lupin was part of the other magical world, he would be easier to find once he (Harry) was at Hogwarts. Some one was bound to know him and where you can find him.'

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

However upstairs in the attic, Piper and Phoebe were looking in the book of shadows to find the demon.

Phoebe eventually got peeved at the endless search for the demon in the book, so she simply looked up towards sky and said 'Grams' almost at once a gust of wind came sweeping down and blew the book open to the appropriate page. Piper was not pleased at what she saw:

_Helopes: this demon is a demon to be feared, trained by the Source in treachery, stealth, defence and the vanquishing of witches. He likes to give the witch the warning that he is coming but not use his fully power. When he finally attacks with his full power; be wary he will shimmer and run circles around you and confuse you until it is the opportune moment and when they moment comes he will kill you. He is one of the Source's most loyal servants._

_A Power of three spell will vanquish him, however if he is after the power of three, he will not go after the person until the Power of three is split up._

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Piper and Phoebe went downstairs to Harry's room where Paige and Harry were just talking about a T.V. programme they both liked. Piper knocked 'Come in!' cried Paige and Harry simultaneously.

They entered with grave faces.

'You found the demon then' Paige said.

'Yes' replied Piper simply and told them about the rest of it, then for the rest of the day the talked about different plans that they could use. And Phoebe wrote the power of three spell.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next week passed without any problems and the Charmed ones kept close to Harry at most times of the day. The week after, however, Harry was invited to Ron's house again, to Piper's horror. She was still reluctant to let Harry out without protection. Harry was expecting to go and had sent a reply back at once (Ron this time had used an owl and directed it straight to Harry, and Harry had sent it straight).

When Piper heard she was distraught, she didn't want to let Harry out of her sight until he went to school. In her last attempt to decide what she was going to about this situation she called her sisters and her husband for advice. They all came and sat in the dinning room around a table and looked at Piper's grave face.

'Piper, whatsup then?' Paige put bluntly.

'Its Harry' she started 'and I want your advice on where he his planning to go tomorrow'

'It's only to Ron's' Leo answered in his calming voice. 'It's only for a morning. Well afternoon in there, I suppose'

'That's just it' Piper stated 'is he going to be safe. We still haven't managed to vanquish that demon yet. If we let Harry go. How do we know that he isn't going to be attacked, we won't be there to help him and you can't sense him yet.'

'Well that's where your wrong' Leo interrupted ' I have only just been enrolled as Harry's whitelighter, so I can sense whether he is being attacked or not'

Piper looked up at him her face now shinning and said simply 'What would I ever do without you?'

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry woke up, opened his eyes and looked up to a blurred ceiling and thought about the day he was going to have. He was going over to Ron's today. He hadn't really been out of the house for about 2 weeks and was beginning to feel cooped up. He reached over and lifted his glasses from his bedside table, crawled out of bed and walked sleepily over to his mirror. When he got to his mirror he put on his glasses and looked in to it. He jumped there was a man in it. The man stepped out and grabbed his throat and Harry's chain started to heat up.

'Not a word' and transported himself off with Harry.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

'Harry, Harry' called Piper up the stairs 'are you going to get up? It is half past nine! They're coming at 10!'

Piper walked up the stairs into Harry's bedroom. 'Harry?' she called.

Piper rushed downstairs into the kitchen muttering 'I knew it! I knew something would happen'

'Leo, Leo. LEO!' she yelled frantically 'Phoebe! Paige! Come down here at once!'

A swirl of light came down. And Leo announced 'Good morning Piper' and planted a kiss on her cheek.

'Good morning! I don't bloody think so!' Piper replied.

At that moment in came, Paige and Phoebe who had obviously just been woken up by Piper's screaming.

'What's up Piper' yawned Paige

'Harry's gone missing'

'What are you sure?' Phoebe asked

'He isn't in the house he would have heard me.'

'Leo see whether you can sense him' Paige said logically

Leo closed his eyes and felt for Harry 'No nothing, I can't find him'

'AHH!' shrieked Phoebe. Just then a person stepped out of the fire.

Piper turned and saw that it was one of the Weasley's. She had forgotten that they were still coming after all the ongoing chaos.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AHHH!!! Where has Harry gone and Why??? Well I suppose you will just have to wait and find out, until........I write the next chapter. Which shouldn't be long. I have taken I while to update because I have had a lot of work to do and it still isn't subsiding either! : ( ! Please read and review!!! Oh yeah of course if you have any ideas for the story don't forget to tell me (that also goes for any mistakes you spot of questions you have)

See you all Monkeythebob 


	9. looking and finding

A/N: I am soooooooooooooooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update, but I have been very busy.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry woke up for the second time that morning with a severe headache. Well he presumed it was morning as far as he could see it could be any time of day at all, he was in a dark cave lit with candles. He was sitting on a wooden chair, with his bare chest subject to the air. Surprisingly his chain had not been removed. It was still warm, Harry noticed which meant that the person who took him was probably still close. Harry observed his surroundings. There was an entrance to the far left with candlelight streaming in and a table to his right, which had many potion chemicals on. He was in the centre of the room, he tried to lift his hands but they were tied, just as he had expected anyway. At that moment he heard sounds of a person's footsteps. He turned his head to his left and saw that the man that had kidnapped him walking in to the cave.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

'Hallo' said Ron 'is Harry ready?'

Piper looked at him and simply replied 'Harry has been kidnapped. So I think you better go home so that we can get on and find where he is.' She turned and walked up the stairs to the attic where the scrying equipment was so they could fine Harry as soon as he was surfaced.

Leo looked at Ron's concerned face and to ease his shock just said 'this has happened in the past to many different people. Don't worry we'll get him back and inform you when we do.'

With that Ron turned and went back though to try and explain to his panic prone Mother.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

'Ahh so you're awake.' Said the Strange man walking into the room

'Who are you?' Harry asked through gritted teeth 'What do you want with me?'

The man laughed 'Well those are both easy questions to answer. First of all I am _Helopes _and secondly I want your powers, as easy as that. The difficult thing is getting your powers.' Then he added quietly. 'But…but I believe I can do it'

He had a slimy voice that said that he was quite confident about his abilities. He continued 'If it wasn't for this blasted chain I would be able to get them easily.' He conjured up a lighting ball and threw it directly at Harry. Harry flinched but he heard a bang as the electric ball disappeared. He couldn't believe it.

The man went on 'However no matter that is what makes this thing kinda fun. The Challenge!' He ended dramatically.

'You're never succeed.' Harry yelled 'My Mum and Aunts will find you and get me back' Secretly he was trying to conjure a fireball to get the man and burn off the rope.

The man laughed again 'You sound like someone out of a movie Harry. Oh and Harry I wouldn't try to conjure anything you won't be able to. And even if you did you wouldn't be able to win. I am too strong for you.'

The man walked over to the table with all the potions on it and started to mix a few of them together. 'Harry' he started 'I need to go out and get a few ingredients. Make sure you remain a good boy' he laughed and exited.

_Helopes _started to walk out when he felt a jolt in his stomach. 'Uh-oh' he was being summoned and a second later he arrived in the Charmed attic with four ferocious people around him. Three of them (i.e. the Charmed ones) had vanquishing potions in their hands, ready to throw them. 'I wouldn't throw those if I were you'

'Oh yeah and why not? You rat worm' asked Piper

'OOO feisty aren't we with all the insults.'

'Just answer the question' Piper demanded.

'Well first of all I have hidden your son so that no one can find him except me, and even if you did manage to find him you would not be able to free him. Only one person can do that and yes you've guessed it. Yes that person is I, so I guessed you are in a bit of a tight spot.'

Piper groaned silently to herself and wondered why they had deal to with a cocky demon.

'Ok then lets bargain. Your life for our son, fair, I think so.'

The demon laughed his slimy laugh again 'I don't think so for starters my employers will kill me if I don't get the boy and you will kill me if I do not hand over the boy. And if I die then nobody gets the boy and they boy dies' The demon smiled in his head, he might be making some of it up but the Charmed ones didn't know that.

'What do you want demon?' Leo asked bluntly.

'Well I want your son's powers.' The demon replied just as bluntly, 'But…'

Just at that moment Piper lost her temper and blew the arm off the demon 'Now tell me where Harry is.' Her voice rising 'Or do you want another part to disappear?'

The others just looked at the demon with slightly more pleased faces glad to see the demon in pain. 'Ok. I'll bargain, my life for your son' the demon answered quickly, 'but how do I know that you won't come after me when I have bargained?'

Piper raised her hands 'Ok, ok I get it. I just have to trust you.' And with that he shimmered off.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The demon staggered in to the cave where Harry was. He put his potion that had been brewing, into a vial, and then the vile into his pocket. Harry stared at him 'What are you going to me? And what happened to your arm?' secretly pleased that the demon was in pain from an attack, 'Probably from my mum and my Aunts' he thought guessing correctly.

'I am going to give you back to your family,' the demon answered nastily. The demon went to the chair in the centre on which Harry was seated. And untied him from his seat, and told Harry to stand up. Harry stood up and immediately his arm was grabbed by the demon and he was shimmered off back to the place he loved.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo stood there watching and waiting for the demon, and a few minutes later he reappeared with Harry in is remaining arm, and before the demon had chance to speak he had three vials thrown at him binding him to the spot. Harry dived to the floor by instinct to try and get out of the way of what ever his family was going to do.

The power of three read a spell aloud and then the demon shattered into a million and one pieces (A/N yes that exactly I counted them all!). Harry was then dragged up from the floor before he could get up and was pulled into a hug by Piper and then in turn from all of the others, who were glad to have him back. Not only because they loved him and didn't want him to die, they also didn't want to have a panicking Piper longer than they needed to!

'Why are demons soo dumb?' Paige asked 'they know we can't let them live.'

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The Weasley's were informed soon afterwards, and life went on pretty much as normal, just vanquishing a few demons who just fancied their chances of capturing the book of shadows or trying to split up the Charmed ones.

After the few weeks had passed it was time for Harry to finally be relieved of the Charmed ones direct protection and taken to the protection of Hogwarts. One that Harry was happy to oblige, excited to move to a school where he would learn another type of magic.

Harry's truck was packed and ready to go by the front door and so was Harry. He yelled for Leo in an impatient voice 'Leo. Leo. Come on its time to go.' Leo came right in front of Harry and replied 'Yeah ok kiddo, but we have to wait for Piper, Paige and Phoebe, they are all coming to wave you off at the station.'

'Don't worry you wont have to wait for long' said Piper coming down the stairs putting her hair into a ponytail with Phoebe and Paige following behind her.

In 5 minutes they were ready to go and Leo grabbed Harry and Paige grabbed Piper and Phoebe and they orbed off to the Station.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A/N: And I think I will leave it there for now. I know that it has taken me ages to get Harry to Hogwarts but fear not he is now going. But now all I have to do is think of what is going to happen! So if you have any ideas that I can include please email me, and as always any questions that you have or mistakes that you have spotted. Please Please Please Please Please Read and Review!


End file.
